Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the only teenage girl who can literally talk to Pets and animals of all kinds. When Blythe and her father moved into an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop, she discovered she can talk to her friends, the day camper pets who play there, as much as Animals and Bakugan and works at Littlest Pet Shop with Mrs. Twombly. She is a Subterra Brawler and her main Bakugan is Subterra Roxtor. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, as Brittany and Whittany Biskit did when they first met her. While normally calm and cool-headed, Blythe can be very easily frustrated. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought to talk to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Teammates/Friends Dan Kuso- Dan Kuso is Blythe's distantly related cousin. Despite him being a good leader, his stubborn, headstrong attitude makes Blythe help Drago keep him out of trouble. Shun Kazami- Shun Kazami is the only Brawler who is a master ninja. Most of the times, he is calm, patient and fast learner is can amuse Blythe sometimes. Other times, Shun can be anger-prone when he and his friends argue. His Bakugan partner is Ventus Jaakor. Marucho Marukura- Marucho is the brains of the Battle Brawlers and the smallest friend of Blythe. Sometimes, Blythe stays near Marucho when he gets carried away which makes her like a big sister. When their Bakugan: Radizen and Roxtor combine into Betakor, they make a great team. Melody- Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Eric and granddaughter of King Triton and she is the Darkus member of the Battle Brawlers and has a good friendship with Blythe. Sometimes they talk about fashion, despite Melody's tomboyish behavior, about fighting evil along with their teammates or their communication with animals and Bakugan. Whenever there is a mission that the boys could attend, Blythe and Melody can relax whether its enjoying fashion styles or being at the beach during the summer. Gunz Lazar- The fifth friend Blythe made in the Battle Brawlers. Ever since the defeat of Mechtavious Destroyer, Gunz starts to grow mature little by little while Blythe is happy for him. Category:Females Category:Brawlers Category:Subterra Brawlers Category:Heroes